Lili Rochefort: Sweetheart of Southtown
by Cap'n Sweaty
Summary: My first attempt at a crossover. Tekken/Fatal Fury. Hope this works!
1. Chapter 1

Lili Rochefort- Sweetheart of Southtown

A crossover fiction

Disclaimer: Lili Rochefort is owned by Namco. All other characters are owned by SNK.

Chapter I: Rich people have problems, too.

Sixteen year old Emily Rochefort was sitting on her veranda in the back of her huge mansion located in the Principality of Monaco. She was enjoying the Sun and the wonderful 80 degree day, waiting for Sebastian to deliver her afternoon tea. She gazed out and looked at her father's vast and beautiful garden, and beyond that, the expansive Monegasque skyline. For the most part, Emily, whose nickname is Lili, enjoyed her life to the fullest. She always counted herself lucky to be born into such a wealthy family, "You went swimming in the right gene pool," Sebastian always said. Her father owned and operated the largest oil company in Europe. In the oil business, her family almost, but not quite, rivaled the great oil empires of Saudi Arabia. Her father often travelled there to do business. In fact, he was there right now.

Throughout her sixteen years, Lili has had most things delivered to her on a platter. She hasn't had to work for much. She always went to the best schools, rubbed shoulders with the "right" friends, and went to the best parties without a care in the world. But now, in the year 2009, Lili felt that things were changing, and not the kind of change that the handsome new US president was talking about. She sensed a growing feeling of dismay, as if things were not going to be so rosy from here on out. Her father was becoming more and more agitated, and that made Lili scared. Her father was always known to be calm and cool. But now he was acting much different. Lili supposed this had to do mostly with that damn Mishima Zaibatsu group trying to take over her father's oil fields. Hopefully, there will be some kind of resolution soon.

On top of this, Lili has another problem, one that is insignificant in comparison to oil, but still important to her nonetheless. With all this stress going on in their lives, Lili decided that she needed a way to let it all out. After beating up a man who tried to kidnap her a few years ago, Lili found that engaging in hand-to-hand combat exhilarated her. She asked her father if she could compete in some martial arts tournaments to test her skills. Her father vehemently refused. Mr. Rochefort is a man who despises violence and fighting, and so he absolutely forbade his daughter from taking part in any tournaments. There was a tournament going on right now in downtown Monaco, a tournament which Lili could have been in. Alas, Lili, dejected, now sits outside on her veranda, waiting for her tea.

As Lili was lost in her thoughts, a glass door opened from behind her. A man carrying a silver tray approached her. It was her butler, Sebastian. "Miss Lili, your tea, my dear." He set down the tray on the table next to her, and began to pour her a cup. "Thank you, Sebastian." Lili replied. She could not hide her sadness from Sebastian, who knew her all too well. "Miss Lili, if you don't mind me asking, you don't seem to be your normal, cheerful self. What's the matter?"

"Oh Sebastian, it's nothing. It's just, I can't understand why father won't let me compete. He always lets me do everything that I enjoy. I really like this, so why can't I do it? There's a tournament going on right now, I can almost hear the roar of the crowd. I can faintly hear the music, it sounds like a nice guitar twang. It's distant, but I can hear. Oh, goodness, I wish I could be there!"

"Miss Lili, you are your father's only daughter. You are his pride and joy. The thought of you getting hurt breaks his heart. However, if it were up to me, I would let you do what you wanted." Sebastian smiled and gave Lili a wink. "You are almost an adult, you should be able to make your own choices. Although street fighting is not exactly how I would imagine a wealthy young woman to be getting her kicks, no pun intended, if it pleases you, you should do it."

"Oh, Sebastian! Thank you. You know I've always valued your insights and opinions." Lili actually spoke the truth. All her life, she looked on Sebastian as a brother, and as a best friend, even thought he was only a "lowly" butler.

"I'm glad I can be of service, Miss Lili. Now, you'd better drink your tea before it gets cold."

At that moment, Lili heard the landline telephone ring from inside the mansion. "Sebastian, I'm sorry, but could you get that?"

"Of course, miss Lili." Sebastian walked through the glass door and into the kitchen area, where the landline phone was located. She watched Sebastian pick up the receiver, and then turned around to drink her tea. As she sipped, her spirits started to rise again. Talking to Sebastian always made her feel better. He was always there to listen to her, even when she was a little girl. He was always there to play games with her and give her candy. He really loved her. The feeling was mutual. Sometimes, she felt that it was better to talk to Sebastian than her own father. Oftentimes, Mr. Rochefort could be very unreasonable, never really listening, and always busy with meetings and phone calls, and telling Lili to quiet down. Although it bothered her, she never held it against her father. He was only trying to make the best life possible for his family.

As Lili smiled and looked out over the horizon, the glass door opened up again. This time, Sebastian appeared, and he looked pale as a ghost. His mouth hung open, and he looked like he was about to collapse. Lili spoke up, "Well, now I guess it's my turn to ask what's the matter, huh? What's up Sebastian?"

The butler walked towards Lili and sat down in the chair beside her. He put his head in his hands. "Miss Lili, I don't know how to tell you this, but, you father, has…. been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?? How? Why? Sebastian, please tell me!" Lili was entering a panic mode. Tears began to form in her sapphire eyes. A million thoughts were rushing through her brain at the speed of light. "Wha.. What can we do Sebastian? What do we know?"

"We don't know much, Miss Lili. But our men in America think they might have seen him there last. That's where we must start our search, I suppose.

"To hell with the search, I'm starting my own search! I'm going to find my father, and I'll do it by myself if I have to. Sebastian, I want you to prepare the private jet to take me to America. Where in America is he?

"West coast from what I last heard. I'll go get the plane ready"

"Fine, I'll start there." Lili rushed back into the house, and exited the front door. Looking up into the clear blue sky, Lili said, "Father, I will find you. Everything will be okay." At that moment, out of nowhere, she heard a quick high pitched scream "Shaaa," followed a sharp rush of pain went down her spine, and then, everything went black. The last sound Lili heard as she went down was a maniacal laughter not of this world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Train Ride from Hell

As Lili awoke from unconsciousness, her senses told her that she was definitely in some kind of moving vehicle. She felt the bumps of the vehicle banging down against…… Against what? A road? No, these bumps were too heavy, and it felt as though the vehicle was moving too fast. Train tracks? Yes that was it! She could hear the screeching sound of the train against the tracks as she moved along. She was on a train, heading to lord knows where. But why? After collecting her thoughts, she soon remembered: her father was kidnapped! She tried to get Sebastian to go and prepare the Rochefort private jet for a flight to America. But, something happened, she lost consciousness. She was hit, _hard_, by something or someone when she stepped out of the mansion. And then, she remembered that sickening laugh. Lili thought about getting up and moving, but decided against it, because whoever hit her might be here on the train with her now, watching, waiting for her to get up. She needed time to think of a plan.

She opened her eyes to nothing but blackness. At first, Lili began to panic, remembering the time when she was 12 and those awful kidnappers had taken her away from her home and her father. She had stopped those evil men back then, but could she do it again now? "Of course I can" Lili thought. That panicky feeling soon subsided when she began to feel like some kind of object was tied over her, obstructing her vision. A blindfold? It had to be. She carefully checked to see if her arms or legs were tied up. She moved them ever so slightly, and decided that they weren't. That was good for a start, Lili thought. "Better than when I was tied up completely by those thugs when I was 12," Lili remembered.

As the teenage oil heiress was beginning to think of a plan on how to get out of this situation, the train suddenly began to slow down. Almost as soon as the vehicles motion changed, Lili felt herself being lifted up off the ground. Was she being carried? Lili began to kick and scream, "Who are you? What do you want from me? Where is my father?" Lili kept asking. A high pitched voice answered her. "Haha. This is our stop honey buns! Time to get off. Going DOOOWWWN! Hahahaha!" That laugh! Lili knew it from somewhere. This was the man that attacked her at her home! As soon as she realized this, she felt the sensation of going up in the air. The wind blew against her body, riding up the short white skirt she was wearing, no doubt blowing it up in the air, revealing what lay underneath. Hopefully, the psychopath holding her hostage didn't see this and begin to get a woody as a result.

The wind blew at her skirt for a few seconds, and then all of a sudden, she felt a shock as her body hit the ground. Judging from the texture and the feel, the ground she landed on was pure Earth, not some manmade object. Taking a few seconds to gain her composure, Lili began to stand up on her own. Just as she was about to stand to her full height, she felt the hands of the psycho touch her once again. One of the man's hands went around her waist while the other went towards her head, ripping off the blindfold that had covered her face. Once the object had been removed, Lili gathered all her strength and pushed the man away as hard as she could. She was able to break free, finally.

Now that she had her vision back, Lili took in the scenery. It was definitely not Monaco. The air was cooler, and there were no leaves on the surrounding trees. It was dusk, and the moon was just coming up over the horizon. Behind her were set of long train tracks, presumably the ones she was just traveling on. And in front of her, there stood a very disturbing looking man. More than disturbing, frightening actually. This man was actually more sinister than she had imagined at first. He was tall, above 1.9 meters, and was dressed all in black: Black T-shirt, black pants, a black vest, and black Italian shoes. His hair was as blond as hers, but it looked to be bleached. The hairstyle was cut in a very peculiar way, with blond hair on top, but almost completely dark on the sides, sort of reminiscent of Zack Morris from _Saved By the Bell, _which Lili would sometimes watch as a small girl. But unlike the sweet faced Mark-Paul Gosselaar, the most frightening part about this man was his eyes. They were two pitch black slits, wild, untamed. The eyes of a killer. The kind of eyes that made you think the man might be possessed by a demon. Perhaps this man was.

After giving her some time to get used to the surroundings, the demonic form began to speak, "Hey there sugar plum! Glad you could join us. We have your father, and before you die, I just thought you might want to know that it was the great Ryuji Yamazaki that killed you!"

Lili responded, "YOU!! You bastard! You'd better tell me where we are and where my father is!"

"And what if I don't sweetheart?"

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to call an ambulance for you in about 30 seconds! Prepare yourself!"

"Bring it on, you little bitch!"

Lili assumed her fighting stance. She had fought many times before, with men who were bigger and meaner looking than this chump. She would be okay. At least that was what she told herself. Lili began to move towards this kidnapper, but before she could unload her attacks, a strike as quick as lighting came towards Lili, hitting her square in the jaw. "Shaaa!" the man screamed as his arm reached out and tagged Lili. His arm moved like a piece of rubber almost like, _like a snake._ Lili was shocked that a man's arm could actually move like that. "There's definitely something not right about this guy." Lili told herself. "I'm gonna have to try a different approach." As the man geared up to do the same move again, Lili quickly dodged out of the way of the attack, and then ran in and delivered a series of brutal kicks delivered with the spike of her high-heeled boot. The kicks sent the demon man tumbling down, trying to catch his breath. However, the fight wasn't over. He then got up and jumped in the air. His snake like arm reached out and grabbed Lili, slamming her down to the ground. From there, the man began to repeatedly stomp her in the gut, the pain for Lili was excruciating. Then the man soccer kicked Lili high into the air, and before she landed, the man's arm drilled into Lili, hitting her at least four more times. Lili fell to the ground in utter agony, unsure if she could get up after that assault.

The man then approached her, standing over her fallen body, and began to take out a knife from his pocket. "This is it! Father I'm so sorry." Lili said to herself. But, she was still conscious, she wasn't out of it yet. Mustering every last ounce of strength she had, she got up, leapt into the air as high as she could, and landed both her long legs right around the demon's neck. Finally, once the man was at her mercy, Lili twisted her hips and legs hard, until she heard a "snap" and then the man fell down to the ground. At first, Lili thought she had killed the man, but he was only dazed and confused. Lili, sensing that the fight was hers, looked down at the man she defeated.

"That last one was my 'Sapphire Rider.' How'd you like that one? Maybe now we can get you one of those oversized 80's cell phones to go with that Zack Morris hairstyle you got."

"You.. You little (gasp) BITCH! How.. How could I lose?"

"Face it, you just 'aint got it, pal. I didn't even hit you that much and I still brought you down! Now, I suggest if you want to keep breathing, you tell me where my father is, and where I am."

"You.. You're in Southtown.. USA."

"Good, keep going."

"Your father (cough) I swear I don't know where he is. I was only ordered to come and get you. I had a letter sent to me from someone named 'R.' promising to pay me handsomely for delivering you."

Lili put her spiked heel right on the man's groin. "Oh come now, I think you can do better than that! Who is this 'R?' One more time, before I take away any chance you have of procreating. Where is my father? Who's got him?" She applied a slight bit of pressure on his gonads.

"I don't know who 'R' is. I was just told to bring you here to Southtown and take you to Geese Howard. If anyone knows who 'R' is, it's Geese."

"Really, how can I find this Geese?"

"He lives in the Geese Tower, but I'm not sure if he's staying there now. He might have abandoned it after his last defeat. I don't know, I haven't been in Southtown for a few years. But you should go to the Southtown pier. The read headed emo guy who likes to hang out there knows something. That's all I can tell you. Please, just leave me alone."

"Okay then, you go see a chiropractor about that bad neck of yours. Thanks for the info. I'll leave you to get up and find your way."

Lili then took her foot off the man's balls, and began to run away as fast and as far as she could. As confident as she appeared just then, she was frightened. She didn't want this guy to get up and follow her.

"So, you are in America. Father, you've got to be here somewhere. I'll find you. Southtown, here I come."


End file.
